


Mini-Dashi's First Date

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, I hope this doesn't dissapoint you senpai!, Joey - Freeform, M/M, brush your teeth after reading this, cutesy relationships, omigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old Takahiro Hamada was going on his first date ever. He had everything planned. He'd brushed his teeth, and combed his hair , and he had even gone so far as to ask his parents for advice.</p><p>But, what would he wear??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/gifts).



Takahiro Hamada was the pride and joy of his two fathers. Polite, well-behaved, he was the spitting image of his dad, Tadashi Hamada. But, what most people didn't know, was that he was more like his papa, Hiro Hamada. He had the looks of one, but he was devious and manipulative like the other. Needless to say, he was the perfect mixture of his two parents.

But, right at the moment, he wasn't like either of them. He wasn't adorably nervous like his dad, or confidently wrong like his papa. He was a wreck, his usually neat hair mussed and his face red. He had a date that night. His first date.

The first people he asked for advice were his parents, of course. He had to get permission anyways. His dad had gotten all teary-eyed like the nerd he was, and his papa had smiled that quiet, smug smile of his. They'd both given him a good amount of advice, like what to talk about and what not to do.

The next person he asked for advice was his Aunt Honey Lemon. She was so good at looking pretty, he figured she would know what he should do with his hair, seeing as it never truly liked to stay flat. Just like his papa, everyone always commented. No one knew the true struggle of the curse that was having the same hair gene as Hiro Hamada, let him tell you that.

But, in all the chaos, he'd forgotten to get advice on the most important detail of the entire night.

What in the _heck_ was he supposed to wear?

He searched his closet and dresser drawers frantically, looking for something decent to wear. His boyfriend- oh, God. That word just raised his anxiety- was going to pick his up at eight, and it was already seven-fifteen. If he wasn't dressed by the time Mason arrived at his house, he would never live it down. He'd be the proverbial "girl" that took _forever_ to get dressed for a date. But, what was he supposed to wear??

They were only going out to see a movie, but how did that work? Did he wear a cardigan like his dad, or just throw a hoodie on over his current tee-shirt like his papa used to as a teen? He sat down on his bed, clothes surrounding him, and let his head rest on his hands as he worried. It must've been ages before there was a soft knock on his bedroom door, startling him out of his anxious state. He looked up in time to see his papa open the door and slip inside.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Hiro asked as he took in his son's boxers and tee-shirt. "Your date's gonna be here in twenty minutes and Dad wants to take pictures."

A dark flush ran across his face as he buried his face in a nearby pair of slacks. "Agh, why does he want pictures? No."

A long-suffering sigh left Hiro and he stooped to pick up a fresh, red tee-shirt and a nice black cardigan Tadashi had bought Takahiro for his last birthday. Throwing the articles of clothing at his son, Hiro set out to find some black skinny jeans for his distraught son. "There's no need to be so worried, hun."

"Easy for you to say, Papa." Takahiro groaned, dressing in the tee and cardigan, smoothing his hair down as Hiro found some jeans. "You don't have to deal with disapproval if you guys don't like him."

Hiro let out a laugh as Takahiro finished dressing, running a hand over the back of his neck. "You can always get a different boyfriend if we don't like him."

Takahiro glared at his papa as he tied his red converses, his hair falling into his face again. "Thanks, Papa."

"Anytime, Taka." Hiro winked, leaving the room to the teen. Takahiro stood on shaky legs, smoothing down his crazy bedhead as he heard a knock on the front door downstairs. Taking a deep breath, he left his room, heading down the stairs.

He got downstairs right before his dad opened the door and bit his lip. _Would_ his parents like Mason? God, he hoped so.

"Hello, Mason." Tadashi smiled as he let the tall teen into the home. "How are you?"

Mason was tall, with long-ish brown hair and quite a lot of piercings, to tell you the truth. It was just one of the things that he worried his parents might not like about him. But, as Mason came into his view, he silently thanked whatever gods were listening when he saw that he wasn't wearing his gage piercings or the bull ring in his nose. Smiling with relief, he walked up to his boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Taka, aren't you going to introduce us?" Hiro said, crossing his arms across his chest. Tadashi smiled kindly at the two teens. Takahiro felt himself blush as he did the introductions, where both his parents shook Mason's hand.

"Now," Tadashi began, his kind smile twisting into something far darker. "He is to be home by ten-thirty, no later than that. Am I understood?"

Mason nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go on and have some fun." Hiro said, shooing the two kids out of the house. Takahiro really wished the door had closed a lot faster so he didn't have to hear his papa telling his dad if _he_ wanted to have some fun as well.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I had a fun time tonight, Mason." Takahiro said softly as they stood on his front porch. All the lights were out in the house, and he was sure that his parents were sleeping. They were maybe ten minutes away from his curfew, but he didn't want to go home. He felt himself blush as he thought that, biting his bottom lip.

"So did I, Taka." Mason smiled, leaning against the one of the porch's posts. Both teens fell into a kind of awkward silence as they stared at each other, faces red. Building up his courage, Takahiro shuffled closer to Mason, who straightened up off the post. Slowly, they both leaned towards each other, eyes drooping, intent on kissing one another.

"Takahiro, get in here!"

Aaaand, mood ruined, curtousy of Tadashi Hamada. Blushing profusely, Takahiro leaned his forehead against Mason's chest for a second, before leaning up to kiss the other on the lips quickly. He opened the front door, turning to find his boyfriend shocked and silent. Smiling smugly, he blew him another kiss. "I'll see you at school on Monday, Mason. Good night."

The brunette smiled, his green eyes brightening. "Good night, Takahiro."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly went down after Takahiro and Mason left for their date?

Hiro closed the door behind him and turned to Tadashi, a smirk glued to his face. "Now, would you like to have some fun with me, my love?"

  
A grin found its way onto Tadashi's face, and he pulled Hiro into his arms, leaning down to press a kiss to the younger Hamada's forehead. "Of course, babe."

  
Twenty minutes later found the two of them sleeping on their bed, late nights of work and robotics caught up in one moment of sleep. What else did you expect them to do after Takahiro and Mason left? You dirty fools, you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey, I hope this made you proud! lol :)


End file.
